


Siren's Food

by SneaselXRiolu



Series: Sweet as Candy links [3]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Crying, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jealousy, Pining, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: A Siren wants to feed on K.O. . Dendy tries to stop her before K.O. is drained.





	1. Chapter 1

Dendy's mother, Pepelina, looked at Dendy. She'd just been staring at two things, the pond or her phone. "Dendy? Is something wrong?"

Dendy sighed, trying to make her lips not tremble. "Yes mother. Something is wrong."

"Do you want to talk about it sweetie?"

"Yes."

Pepelina took her daughter inside. "What's wrong Den?"

"KO is going out with a girl. He never even told me her name. It's like nothing else matters to him anymore. Everyone's super worried about my feelings, so they try to make sure I don't hear them talking about her…"

Pepelina froze up. "What did she look like?"

"Long locks of auburn hair, ivory fair skin, eyes that are emerald green instead of my stupid malachite…" Dendy looked at her mirror. Of course KO wouldn't want her in a romantic way. She wasn't as pretty as her.

"Did you get her name?" Pepelina asked as she brought down a book.

"Jolene."

* * *

Dendy stood, a snarl playing upon her lips as her mother helped escort her to the plaza. "I can't believe it."

"I can. Jolene was always wanting to go after stronger males to drain."

"When I find her, she's going to pay for what she did to my KO!"

"I'll be here for back up if you need it sweetie."

"Thank you. I hope that will not be necessary."

Dendy walked up to the area where "Jolene" and KO were making out. She let out a growl.

"Jolene." She said, accusatory. "I challenge you to a power battle. Right here, right now."

KO glared at Dendy with an animalistic growl.

"No, no. Pet, it's alright." Jolene reassured him.

"His name. Is KO." Dendy said through gritted teeth.

"Well, he enjoys being called it, don't you Pe-" She was cut off as Dendy struck her with a swift kick. "Oh, you wretched little brat!" She gnashed her teeth. "Don't you know who I am?"

"I know exactly who you are. You're one of the oldest sirens to ever exist. And as KO's friend, I am determined to take you down and make sure that you never harm him again."

The siren merely chuckled. "Sit this one out Pet. I want the satisfaction of taking her down myself."

With that, the siren sprouted her wings, and suddenly Dendy found herself up in the air, Jolene's hands at her throat. She struggled for a moment, before charging up some of the turbonic electrical energy that the siren had drained and used it for a swift kick to her stomach. The siren released her, allowing Dendy to land safely on a cloud. Dendy charged up another super jump, but lost footing as the siren sent out feathers to destroy the cloud she was on. It took her a couple of moments to activate her hackpack's hang glider. She didn't realize the Siren was that strong!

The siren chased after her, only to be suddenly derailed from her mission as an electrical kick hit her face. "Who!?" She hissed as she looked around the crowd that was beginning to form.

"It's been a long time Panemorfi." Pepelina growled.

"Ohohoho! No wonder she was such an ugly girl! It's such a good thing that I made him love me instead!"

This elicited some growls from the plazians, but they were ignored.

"Don't you  _dare_  talk about my sweet Dendy like that!"

"Well, Pepelina, I've learned much from our last battle, and it looks that you've grown soft."

Pepelina smirked. "Yeah," She super charged her feat and in a heartbeat, kicked the siren across the face once more. "But looks can be decieving."

"Oh! ALL OF YOU ARE RETCHED  _BRATS_!" The creature broke out of its human skin, and standing before Pepelina, Dendy, and the assortment of plazians was an ugly vulture looking creature with oily and dandruff filled black hair that looked like a wig on it's head, some parts balding.

"Ugh! Ugly sure reeled it's head!" A distinct sentence from Radacles was hear over the gagging from the looks of the creature.

"But you're too late to save him." She looked at the pair of kappas smugly. "Oh Pet~ Deal with the younger kappa for me, will you?"

KO suddenly jumped from where he was left and landed in the middle of the group. He reeled back his arm as everything seemed to slow down. Dendy turned towards him, only to dodge his fist at the last minute.

"KO!" Dendy cried out as she kept trying to dodge his onslaught. He wasn't himself! He didn't even use his quick jab or any of his power fists- …His power was already drained! Which meant-! "Mom!" Dendy cried between dodging. "Watch out! She has his- Power!"

Dendy said it at the right moment, because the siren let out a shrill note that manifested into a Power Note. Pepelina jumped over it with ease.

Dendy kept trying to dodge while KO kept throwing the punches. "KO! Stop this! I- Love-" She tripped and fell backwards, her exauhstion trying to catch up with her.

KO reeled back and he threw a punch- only for it to be stopped inches away from her face. He tried again, but suddenly his red armband grew spikes and turned black as it hit him square in the face.

"KO!?"

"You need to fight her!" He told her.

"What-?"

"Go! I don't know how long I can hold him off!"

"T-TK-"

"GO  _NOW_! Stop her before she hurts anyone else! I'll keep him distracted!"

Dendy nodded and charged towards the siren, who at the moment was trying to find a way to choke her mother. She delivered a swift uppercut to get the siren off of her mother.

"This is no quarrel with you kappaling. Go fight your lover."

"I challenged you to a Power Battle. It's only fair the two fighters are the ones who finish the job."

Dendy charged at the siren, able to dodge her cordinated attacks and able to deal some swift and powerful blows.

She was on the ropes.

Dendy charged with a super jump ready to be released at any moment-

The siren chuckled. "My pet! Now!"

Dendy suddenly felt paralyzed as something blasted at her back.

She felt a trickle of blood come out of the corner of her mouth.

She felt herself fall…

And it was over as her world went white.


	2. Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TKO makes the creature pay

TKO desperately fought KO within the mind space. KO was not himself. He was…under that siren's control! He was going to hurt Dendy! TKO couldn't let that happen!

He grabbed a hold of KO's arm and punched him in the face with his free arm. KO wasn't even deterred. He charged at TKO, delivering a swift blow to his somach. TKO used this to push down on KO's shoulders and get on top of him, trying to keep him down with his body.

He was thrown off of KO's back suddenly and he soon heard a screeching command. His head shot up to see the back of Dendy, an area on her back completely free of cloth where there was an area that would bruise…and his body's fist outstretched.

TKO let out a feral cry of sorrow, absorbing the body in complete angered energy.

He heard the siren's laugh then choking cry. She wanted to know where his powers were…Why she couldn't use them…

He'd make that thing  _pay_  for hurting his Dendy.

With a roar, he pounced and tackled the siren, dragging it into the woods by its legs.

The siren squaked and begged for release, but TKO wasn't having it. It hurt her. It hurt his girl. He took its head in his hands and snapped its neck.

His were-animal tendancies took over. Ripping the creature wide open and tearing it up, gnashing his teeth as he continued ripping and ripping and ripping…until there was nothing but a bloody pile of limbs and organs.

He panted from the effort, and then realized what he had done…

He howled in melancholy triumph before fleeing to a place only he could get to. The sanctuary underneath the plaza.

He allowed himself to wallow in his sorrows. He killed her…He killed his Dendy…And now…he'd have live with it for the rest of his life…she'd tell him to keep going…to not worry about her…His body fell apart in his guilt.


	3. Stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T.K.O. wallows in his misery

"Don't worry…she'll survive. It wasn't a full blow." The doctor told the group.

Pepelina sighed with relief.

"How can it not be a full blow?" Rad asked. "KO was under that siren's spell…what happened?"

"We don't know, we weren't there." The doctor turned to go back.

Pavel however gasped, and turned to Pepelina. "You don't think…?"

"Don't think what?"

"You don't think they bonded, right?"

"Well, I'd hope not!" Pepelina then thought for a moment. "Actually, I don't think I'd mind them begin bonded."

"Wait, 'bonded'?" Carol asked.

"Well, kappas are monogamous, and only have one mate in their lifetime." Pepelina explained. "The way they figure this out is bonding at a very young age, but Dendy didn't really show the symptoms of being bonded to her lifelong mate until age 11, but she hadn't suffered any cycles, so we thought that she naturally blossomed…"

"KO met Dendy around age 11…" Carol said out loud.

"Oh, they must've at least bonded without the ritual then…" Pepelina realized. "That means…!"

Pavil and Pepelina looked at each other with wide smiles. "SOULMATES!" They cheered.

"Wait, that doesn't explain KO's holding back his power." Enid told them.

"Yes it does!" Pavil told them. "When I was forced to fight my Pepelina under the siren's spell, my body refused. No matter how much my clouded mind wanted me to move, I couldn't bring myself to hurt my Pepelina. When I finally attacked, I barely did any damage. All because a siren can't affect your soulmate through you. At least, not to the extent of death."

"Then why did KO knock out Dendy?" Rad confronted.

"Simple, he has more natural raw power than any of us."

"That…" Enid paused. "Makes a lot of sense actually…"

* * *

Three weeks. He hadn't come out for  _three weeks_. No one was sure where he was…he was considered missing.

They didn't know he was literally underneath them. Crying his eyes out everyday, the water that was stained with the siren's blood slowly receding away from the source.

"What other place could he be?" Carol wondered aloud.

"We've checked everywhere!" Enid shook her head.

"Not quite…" Mr. Gar said. "There's an area underneath the plaza that KO and I sealed up long ago. It naturally produced Glorbs and we had to make sure no one else knew about it. He might be there, considering no one else knew about it."

"Take us to it." Carol commanded. She knew about that place, she just didn't think KO would think it to be safe.

* * *

There was a large, circular rock in place of the door that KO and Mr. Gar had placed there. "Someone's got to be in there." Mr. Gar nodded.

Carol approached it, and knocked on it calmly, able to produce a hollow sound from it as if it was a geode.

"GO AWAY!" A voice screeched, the rasp muddling the voice.

"That's  _got_  to be TKO." Enid said.

"Or a really sad KO." Rad mentioned.

"KO? Honey? Are you in there?" Carol tried.

"I SAID GO AWAY!"

Carol flinched from the churlish tone of voice.

"Let me try." Rad said. "Hey! KO! Get your butt out here! We have to tell you something important!"

"WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ME YOU STUPID ALIEN!? I COULD CRUSH YOUR SKELETON IN AN INSTANT!"

"That's TKO." Enid said with closed eyes.

"Definitely TKO." Rad nodded.

Mr. Gar walked up to the door. "Son, I know that I've told you this before-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT FROM YOU, OLD MAN! LET ME WALLOW IN MY MISERY! AT LEAST YOU  _GOT_ A HAPPY ENDING! I'M STUCK WITH KNOWING THAT I KILLED HER!"

There was silence.

* * *

Many other attempts to get him to come out followed as Dendy faced her recovery. Drupe and Red Action apologized for the way that they treated him when he was a child. Judy, his old babysitter, came and tried to explain to him how he  _had_  to move on, Dendy would want him to. Pavel and Pepelina tried to explain Dendy's condition, but they kept getting interrupted by him claiming that he didn't want to see her dead body or go to a funeral.

He was broken. TKO was left in control as KO stayed silent. Negative emotions ran rampant as the two blamed themselves for what they had done to her.

* * *

Dendy awoke groggily in the doctor's room, shaking her head and groaning.

"Call her parents," she heard a voice say. "She's awake."

* * *

Pavil was the first to come in, sighing with relief as Dendy looked to them. "Oh Cob, Den! We were so worried about you!"

"W-worried about me?" The last thing that Dendy remembered was charging at the siren. "What about KO? And that siren? Is he okay?"

"KO's…" Pavil paused. "He's not doing too well."

"He wasn't hurt by her, was he?"

"No, no sweetie." Pepelina reassured. "And that siren won't hurt anyone else."

"So, where's KO?"

"He…" Her parents exchanged a look. "You're going to have to come with us, Dendy."

* * *

_There was shouting. "How could you!? Why did you!? I loved you!"_

" _I know you did!" TKO shouted back. "I loved you too!"_

" _You liar!"_

" _No! No lies! I didn't lie, I was under a curse! I love you, really!"_

" _If you loved me, then why did you kill me!?"_

" _I didn't mean to! I didn't want to! I don't want to see you get hurt!" He sobbed. "I'm sorry!"_

" _You broke my heart and ripped my spine! You ruin everything you touch you dirty dog! You shot that fist! You killed me!"_

" _I didn't want to. I promise. I loved you." TKO felt his tears falling down. "I didn't want to… I didn't want to…"_

* * *

TKO heard knocking on the door to the glorb tree. He snarled. "Can't I be left in peace!" He shouted.

"TKO, it's your mom." Carol told him.

"What do you want?"

"I have someone who needs to see you."

"Who? A psychiatrist." He growled.

"No sweetie it's…" Carol stammared. She was  _not_  a good liar, something KO had inherited from her. If they lied, everyone knew, so pretty much, they couldn't lie. So, how would he feel if she told him that Dendy was there and wanting to see him? "It's…an old family friend!"

"Are you lying?"

"No…I'm not lying to you TKO."

TKO pulled himself out of the water, his chest and front of his pants sopping wet. He lumbered over slowly, hoping to Cob that they wouldn't take him to her grave or something. He opened the door and stood in the doorway.

The silence was so palpable you could cut it with a knife.

He held his head. "No no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" His body shook with sobbing laughs. "Not this again! The moment I get close to you…you're going to tell me! YOU'RE GOING TO TELL ME HOW I KILLED YOU! HOW I B-BROKE YOUR HEART AND SPINE! HOW I COMPLETELY RUIN EVERYTHING I TOUCH!"

Dendy ran to him, trying to get him to look at her by grabbing his face and when she was successful, she kissed him. She needed to let him know how she felt.

TKO heaved against her, before scooping her up into his arms. He kissed back full heartedly, tears streaming down his cheeks.


End file.
